Why Does He Love Us
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: "God is love Wu. He loves everyone." it is a dark Good Friday in Ninjago and Garmadon goes into a nearby Church while walking into the city. Someone is talking to him but he doesn't know who it is but all he can understand is that this person loves him and has a plan for him. But this is no person. It is Love, Faith, our Father in Heaven.


**For me Easter is TOMORROW! So I decided to make this one-shot! Enjoy and remember what Jesus did for us. If you're going to cry then cry. I don't know! Enjoy. BTW!**

**Bible verses are in BOLD.**

**I have the NIV Version RIGHT NEXT TO ME! I'll put in the Bible verse so you can find them if you want.**

* * *

It was a cold dark Friday in Ninjago and Garmadon was walk into a special building. It was called a Church. Where the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit live they say. Garmadon opened the door to the Church and looked around but saw nobody. Then he opened the door a little more.

"Hello?" Garmadon said.

"Is anybody here?"

**"If the world hates you, keep in mind that it hated me first. If you belonged to the world, it would love you as its own. As it is, you do not belong to the world. That is why the world hates you." John 15: 18-19**

Garmadon looked up for he heard a voice. It was a gentle voice which made Garmadon walk into the Church and close the door.

**"Father, the hour has come. Glorify your Son, that your Son may glorify you. For you granted him authority over all people that he might give eternal life to all those you have given him. Now this is eternal life: that they know you, the only true God, and Jesus Christ, whom you have sent. I have brought you glory on earth by finishing the work you gave me to do. And now Father, glorify me in your presence with the glory I had with you before the world began." John 17: 1-5**

That voice again. Garmadon doesn't know why but he feels happy all of the sudden.

**"For I know the plans I have for you declare the Lord. Plans for welfare and not for evil, to give you a future and a hope." Isaiah 55:8**

Garmadon started to feel sad. Then angry. All these words are coming from somewhere but where?

**"The Lord is my shepherd, I lack nothing. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he refreshes my soul. He guides me along the right path for his name sake. Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely your goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever." Psalms 23**

The voice is getting louder and the it started to get darker. Garmadon looked out of a nearby window and saw that all of the lights in Ninjago were turning off and people started to get scared. Screams started to be heard and people started complaining All Garmadon did was watch them. Everywhere you turn...darkness is surrounding you. The people felt scared and helpless. Garmadon checked a clock and it started to ring for it is 3 o'clock.

**"From noon until three in the afternoon darkness came over the land. About three in the afternoon Jesus cried out in a loud voice, "Eli, Eli, lema sabachthani (which means "My God, My God, why have you forsaken me?") When some of those standing there heard this, they said, "He's calling Elijah." Immediately one of them ran and got a sponge. He filled it with wine vinegar, put it on a staff, and offered it to Jesus to drink. The rest said, "Now leave him alone. Let's see if Elijah comes to save him." And when Jesus had cried out again in a loud voice, he gave up his spirit." Matthew 27: 45-50**

At that moment Garmadon saw a lamppost, buildings, and electrical polls started to fall. An earthquake was happening! Garmadon saw a table by the altar but he couldn't get through for a curtain was blocking him from the alter. Garmadon ducked and covered his head with his hands so he can prepare for the worse but nothing happened to him. The curtain that was blocking him from the altar ripped apart and fell. He crawled to the alter and something fell on his head.

The Holy Bible.

Garmadon was confused at this. When the earthquake stopped, Garmadon went back to the widow and saw what used to be building for hanging out, stores, companies, and all of that...destroyed. But the Church was still standing. Nothing happened to it.

**"IT IS FINISHED."**

Garmadon saw a flash of lightning outside which made him feel blind.

**"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whosoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life." John 3: 16**

Garmadon saw that everything was repaired when he looked out of the window again. It was like the earthquake never happened. Garmadon looked at the clock again and it was 7 o'clock...on Sunday?

"Brother, you are awake."

Garmadon looked up and saw his younger brother Sensei Wu. Garmadon sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in the Hospital.

"What happened Wu."

"Apparently a pole that was holding a curtain fell and hit you on the head pretty hard. I was looking all over for you and I found you in a Church. I thought something happened to you during the 7 seconds of that 7.7 earthquake. The damage was abominable! But in 3 seconds, everything was back to normal. I know it has been 40 days since you've turned back into yourself but please be careful. You used to tease me about getting lost and..."

"Wu, **Don't let anyone look down on you because you are young. But set an example for the believers in speech, in conduct, in love, in faith, and in purity.** Do you know what that is from?"

"No brother."

Garmadon gave Wu a surprised and confused face. His little brother is one of the most wisest people he knows yet he doesn't know about The Bible?

"It is from 1 Timothy, Chapter 4 Verse 12 my dear brother." Garmadon said after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't understand."

"Wu, you are one of the wisest people I know but you don't know what The Bible is? The Bible is a book full of stories that teaches us lessons, phrases, the things we need to know to go to Heaven one day! It's about the TRINITY!"

"What is the Trinity brother?"

"IT'S GOD THE FATHER, JESUS HIS SON, AND THE HOLY SPIRIT! YOU KNOW THAT PHRASE THAT YOU SAY! IRON SHARPENS IRON?!

"Yes I do brother.

"IT'S FROM THE BIBLE!" (True fact actually!)

'But how..."

"Show me your ways, Lord, teach me your paths. Guide me in your truth and teach me, for you are God my Savior, and my hope is in you all day long. Psalms 25: 4-5. Wu, come with me to the Church that you found me at.

* * *

After checking Garmadon out of the hospital, Wu started to back to the Church. But something was different about it. The windows are now stain glass showing from the time when God created the Heavens and the Earth to the last words of the book of Revelations. When Wu and Garmadon looked straight at the alter the sun was peaking through the huge regular windows and the rays were not only hitting the Bible.

The rays were also hitting the picture of The Father, The Son, AND The Holy Spirit.

"What has happened to the Church?" Wu asked Garmadon.

"God lives in the Church and blesses us for the love and kindness. He teaches people through his believers. For example Wu, The Lord's Prayer."

"But what does God do? He's not visible to the human eye!"

"Wu, we believe that father is still alive yet we can't see him. God is the same way. God doesn't give up on his people and loves each one of us. But if we reject God and mock him, our lives will be hard. That's probably why I turned evil. Father would be made if he found out what happened to the katana but it would be better if we DID tell him! Then none of this would of happened."

"You have a point there Garmadon. But he..."

"NO! He! The 'H' in He is capital when it comes to God."

"But why does He LOVE us even of we're in discord with each other?"

"It's called sin brother. God can't see sin. When Jesus died on the Cross for our sins, God had to TURN HIS BACK on his own Son. God can't see people with sin Wu. Imagine if father turned his back on Ninjago? We would be slaves to the Overlord. We would of been captured by Satan and thrown into the Lake of Father. But if we pray and ask for forgiveness God will forgive us and give us another chance but sin is in our nature. We can't stop ourselves from sinning. Plus Wu, we have The Bible which is God telling us everything that we need to know. That's why The Bible is also called God's Word."

"Maybe we can try out that prayer that you were talking about."

"Ok Wu! Let's do this."

**Our Father who art in Heaven**

**Hallow be thy name,**

**your kingdom come**

**thy will be done**

**on earth as it is in Heaven**

**Give us today our daily bread.**

**And forgive us for our trespasses. **

**And forgive those who trespass against us.**

**And lead us not into temptation,**

**but relieved us from evil,**

**For Thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever and ever**

**Amen. Matthew 6: 9-13 and Luke 11: 2-4**

After the prayer Sensei Wu started to cry and Garmadon started to hug him.

"Why does He love us Garmadon?"

"God is love Wu. He loves everyone."

* * *

I HAD to this! EASTER IS SUNDAY THE 31ST! I CAN"T WAIT!

Plus Garmadon is like the 2nd Most evil character or 1st since he's the MAIN VILLAIN!

I hope you enjoyed this! Have a HAPPY EASTER!

GOD BLESS!


End file.
